We re going to do it again
by Satoshi Ryu
Summary: Han pasado muchos años y ash aun no logra ganar una liga, esto ocasiona que entre en depresion. Se dara por vencido el entrenador mas famoso de pueblo paleta?


We´re going to do it again

Cap 1

_23 de junio __día de la final de los campeonatos de la liga goldest, el estadio estaba lleno la gente no paraba de apoyar y en medio de ese estadio los dos entrenadores que se veía fijamente._

_En el campo de batalla dos pokemons un pequeño Pikachu que mostraba signos de estar cansado, frente a el su evolución un Raichu el cual se veía en perfecto estado – impactrueno – fue el grito de ambos entrenadores, segundos después el estadio se lleno de descargas eléctricas que salía por la parte superior del estadio._

_Una nube de humo se levanto gracias a la explosión de ambos ataques, cuando la nube se disipo el referí levanto la bandera de color rojo para anunciar al vencedor de la batalla, el nuevo campeón de la liga goldest –Janvier Ángel.._

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x._

Ash abrió de golpe los ojos y se levanto de la cama tocándose la frente – otra ves ese sueño – el joven entrenador de 17 años levanto la vista hacia su buró, allí frente a el estaba un trofeo de color plateado junto una medalla del mismo color.

Suspiro con cansancio todas las noches era lo mismo desde hace 3 meses, desde esa derrota en aquella liga, aun no podía creer que hubiera perdido, es decir había trabajado mucho y entrenado demasiado y aun así volvió a quedarse tan cerca del campeonato. Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana y vio que aun era de noche, se recostó y espero que esta ves si pudiera descansar un poco.

Lo que no noto el joven maestro es que desde la puerta de su habitación su madre veía con preocupación a su hijo – tengo que hacer algo – murmuro para si misma la mujer y se alejo de la habitación de su hijo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Pasaron unos 3 días en los que Ash seguía en su depresión. El joven entrenador no salía de su casa, a menos que su madre lo mandara por algún encargo, la rutina de Ash siempre era la mismas estar todo el día en su habitación mirando con enojo ese trofeo del segundo lugar. Ash se torturaba mirando el trofeo que significaba lo cerca y lo lejos que estaba de cumplir sus sueño.

Su único acompañante en la soledad era su fiel y mejor amigo Pikachu que no se alejaba de su entrenador en ningún momento, las cosas parecían que iban a seguir así, pero lo que no esperaba Ash es que su mama lo iba a ayudar a salir de su depresión. En la mañana del 4 día la puerta de la residencia Ketchum empezó a sonar.

Ash oía el timbre de su casa sonar con insistencia se preguntaba por que su mama no atendía y fue cuando recordó que su madre había salido para visitar al profesor Oak así que el y Pikachu estaba solos en la casa.

En un principio pensó dejar que el timbre sonara total no debía ser algo importante, pero los minutos pasaban y el timbre seguía sonado – quien puede ser – el joven se levanto con molesta y fue a atender la puerta. La abrió con brusquedad y cuando iba a gritarle a la persona que estaba tocando con gran insistencia se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Frente a el estaba no una persona si no varias, pero no por ellas desconocidas para el joven entrenador, frente a el estaban sus buenos amigos, Brock, May, Misty, Max, Gary y Dawn.

El grupo de amigos de Ash le sonrío y este como pudo les regreso la sonrisa y sin decir mas les dejo pasar a su casa. Por primera ves en varios meses Ash se sintió un poco mas tranquilo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a sus amigos y es que en su ultimo viaje el lo hizo por primera ves solo. Ya que Brock había regresado a su casa a cuidar del gimnasio, May y Dawn habían entrado a una competencia en el archipiélago naranja, Misty siempre estaba en el gimnasio, Max estaba a punto de entrar a la liga Pokemon y Gary estaba haciendo unas importantes investigaciones en monte plateado sobre la crianza de los Tyranitars.

Ya dentro de la casa todos se sentaron en la sala, Ash junto con Brock fue por unas botanas y una jarra de limonada, cuando todos tenían su baso de limonada empezaron a hablar sobre sus viajes y aventuras, las coordinadoras hablaban de sus viaje en el archipiélago naranja y como casi May se hace con el triunfo si no fuera por que Drew la venció en la final.

Ash al saber que su amiga había perdido una final se sintió mal por ella, pero se sorprendió al ver como May hablaba de experiencias aprendidas y como la próxima vez ella seria la campeona del gran festival.

En ese momento quería decirle a su amiga que si ella seguía esforzándose pronto ganaría el preciado trofeo. Pero no pudo decirlo y era por que, los pensamientos de Ash ahora eran de derrota y sin que el lo notara todos sus amigos lo miraban con preocupación y es que la mirada de Ash estaba muy apagada

En la habitación si hizo un silencio incomodo que nadie se atrevía a romper hasta que Misty hizo la pregunta esperada por todos – y dinos Ash ¿cual será tu nueva aventura? – Ash miro a la pelirroja y sonrío de medio lado y con vos calmada dijo – Misty creo que dejare los viajes por un tiempo indefinido además creo que eso de ser maestro Pokemon es un sueño tonto jeje ¿no creen chicos? – ahora si en la habitación se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

¿Por qué? – Pregunto Max a su amigo, Ash miro a sus amigos y luego lo pensó por unos segundos y se dio cuenta que no conocía una respuesta concreta – eso si que no Ash Ketchum, tu vas a seguir hasta convertirse en maestro Pokemon – la vos de enojo de Misty sorprendió a todos menos a Ash. El ya esperaba un reproche así que no se sorprendió del todo.

Tiene razón Misty, llevas 7 años desde que empezaste a ser entrenador y por una simple depresión no vas a dejar de viajar y dejar tu sueño para el olvido, no mi rival no puede hacer eso, no lo voy a permitir – ahora Gary había hablado su vos era segura y autoritaria – eso es verdad, el Ash que todos aquí conocemos nunca se da por vencido, ese no es el Ash que me enseño el amor por los pokemons – ahora May estaba de pie al igual que Gary y Misty y veía con cierta desilusión a su amigo.

No pienso dejar que mi ejemplo a seguir se rinda, así que tal esto Ash te reto a una batalla y si gano seguirás con tus viajes – Ash miro con sorpresa a Max, nunca había imaginado que el pequeño hermano de May lo viera como un ejemplo a seguir. Pero lo siguiente que paso nunca lo vio venir, sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su mano izquierda toco la zona afectada.

Dawn le había dado una cachetada y lo miraba con ojos muy tristes – Ash, el Ash que es mi amigo y mi maestro jamás diría algo así como voy a dejar de viajar ya que ser maestro Pokemon es algo tonto – todos sus amigos estaban de pie menos Brock el cual soltó un gran suspiro y se puso de pie al igual que los demás y miro a Ash con cierto enojo pero a diferencia de los demás hablo con vos calmada.

El Ash que conozco, mi mejor amigo se que nunca se rendiría por que el es un entrenador que nunca baja los brazos y no importa que rete tenga enfrente el lo enfrenta con valentía y cuando a mi amigo Ash le flaqueen las piernas el sabe que puede contar con sus amigos, ya que el nos unió y nos hizo un grupo, cada uno tiene distinto sueño, pero estoy seguro que cada uno de nosotros estaría muy lejos de cumplir su sueño si no fuera por ti. Tu nos ayudaste en muchas ocasiones ahora es nuestro turno de apoyarte, vamos Ash no te dejes deprimir recuerda tu nunca te das por vencido – Ash miro a Brock y luego a sus amigos y agacho la mirada, pero al hacerlo vio a su fiel amigo Pikachu este le sonreía y asentía con la mirada.

Fue ahí cuando Ash se dio cuenta que grandes amigos tenia. El que siempre luchaba ahora no iba a dejar de hacerlo, es cierto fue un tonto al dejarse deprimir por una derrota.

Ash levanto la mirada con los ojos algo llorosos y sonrío con una de sus típicas sonrías – tienen razón chicos, me deje vencer por la depresión. Pero ahora eh regresado, es hora de pensar en una región a la cual ir a visitar – todos se alegraron de ver al viejo Ash y empezaron a sentar menos Gary, este se acerco a Ash y le entrego un sobre.

¿Qué es esto Gary? – pregunto Ash a su amigo – es un sobre con boletos hacia la región Mirai – Ash no comprendió y Gary se sobo la cien – sigues siendo el mismo distraído de siempre, quieres una región donde aya reto, batallas y una buena liga, la región de Mirai es para ti, además yo también participare en ella y créeme yo seré el campeón y ni tu ni nadie podrá vencerme – Ash miro a Gary y después de unos segundos Ash sonrío – ¡eso esta por verse Gary! – en ese instante Pikachu subió al hombro de su entrenador y dio a entender que el estaba listo igual que su entrenador.

Ash si me permites puedo viajar contigo – el entrenador miro a su amigo Brock – pero Brock y tu familia – Brock ahora sonrío – no te preocupes si estoy aquí es por que mi padres al fin regresaron de su viaje, así que estoy listo para un nuevo viaje y una nueva aventura – Ash sonrío y dio un apretón de manos – me parece que se olvidan de mi también – Ash y Brock se giraron y vieron a Dawn – yo también iré a la región de Mirai, allí fue donde mi madre fue campeona en una ocasión ahora yo iré por esa competencia – dawn se acerco a los chicos

Espera dawn, según se esa competencia es por equipo y ya que Ash es entrenador, supongo que necesitas a una compañera de equipo – Dawn y May se miraron por unos segundos y luego sonrieron – seremos las campeonas – dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos coordinadoras.

Es una pena que yo tenga que competir en la meseta añil, pero prometo ir a ver la competencia cuando la liga Pokemon termine – Max miro a Ash y se dieron un apretón de manos – te deseo éxito en la liga Pokemon Max – este se acomodo los lentes y luego sonrío – yo también te deseo éxito Ash.

Mientras en el sillón, Misty veía como todos hacían planes para viajar y ella suspiro con cansancio, ella no podía dejar el gimnasio así que no podría viajar, se tendría que conformar con ver los combates de sus amigos por la televisión, en eso noto una presencia cerca de ella y levanto la vista, frente a ella estaba Ash y este le sonreía – que dices Misty ¿te unes al grupo?

Misty suspiro y sonrío un poco – me encantaría Ash pero no puedo, tengo que hacerme cargo del gimnasio – Misty pensó que Ash se iba a molestar, pero seguía con la misma sonrisa – claro que puedes Misty, según se la liga Pokemon comienza en 2 meses y por unos meses tus hermanas o Tracy pueden hacerse cargo del gimnasio, además llevas mucho encerrada en ese gimnasio, tienes que salir y conocer mas el mundo y que mejor que con tus mejores amigos.

Ante tan buen argumento y sus ganas de viajar. Misty solo pudo sonreír - esta bien tu ganas iré con ustedes – al decir esto Dawn y May se acercaron a Misty y la abrazaron – genial por primera ves las chicas mandaran en el grupo – Ash y Brock tragaron saliva al ver la mirada de las 3 jóvenes – oye Ash, no creo que aya sido una buena idea unirlas – Ash asintió con la cabeza – creo que tienes razón Brock.

Pero luego de ver a sus tres amigas celebrar el nuevo viaje, Ash solo pudo sonreír, sintió como Pikachu que estaba en su hombro le sonreía – bien amigo, aquí vamos de nuevo – Pikachu solo asintió y Ash volvió a sonreír, mientras veía como sus amigas hacían planes para el viaje.

Continuara

Bueno aquí una nueva historia. Espero que les guste


End file.
